scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kellyanne
excuse me, madame, the Scooby-Gang have 1 piece of the Planispheric Disk, Pericles has 3 pieces, and the Cobra is out for 2 pieces, i think i have an idea, i'll make 39 the mid-season finale and the episodes, you make the summaries, what do you think? Larry1996 20:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) There great! But Pericles has 2 pieces because in season 1's finale it said "2 Down 4 to go" right. Anyway, I think those possibilities to season 2 are great! I mean IT! tHanks Kellyanne 9:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) KELLYANNE, PUT YOUR WORK ON YOUR OWN PAGE, NOT MINE! DO NOT COPY MY WORK! Scoobylover 15:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I remember deleting that page almost half a year ago. The page no longer exists so you have no need to worry. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Googleybear, if you are talking to me then I should inform you that Kellyanne put her stuff on MY episode. By the way, I think I started this with everyone getting back online because of all my pages. Sorry, but i want to edit pages to no fair im sorry if i did that!!! Kellyanne, if you really want to, you can post your "Creature at the fair" thing in another page. Just not mine. Sorry, but don't. Ok no problem and really sorry again i didnt know it was so precious sorry. I'll do it on another page thanks Kelly 03:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kellyanne This Is decca03,You Have To Re wright Your Quotes on my Page The Wrath Of The Lifeless Lizard Because They Got Destroyed, somehow so if you can remember them please wright them again! Oh Wait Never mine I Figured Out how To Get Them Back. Ok No problem if u need any help give me a message and ill be back to u you seem like a nice Person :) Kelly 05:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello this is decca03, please don't make more pages like the Evil Eye, because it is my series,so when you reply leave your reply put it on my talk page not yours. Um i accidently forgot to login And i made scooby doo the funny show so Decca03 please dont make edits on scooby doo the funny show Kelly 05:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Merlinfans Wiki GET ON MERLINFANS WIKI! NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KELLYANNE!!!! ARE YOU SINGLE, READY TO MINGLE?? Abc Once Upon A Time Kellyanne This Is An outRage Unblock Me on Abc Once Upon A Time NOW you didn't block WAINE LOOKS LIKE CENRED unlock me now!!!!! TO KELLYANNE FROM DRYUUU AKA DRYUUU I Tried To Block Gwaine Looks Like Cenred But He Has Strange Stuf on Top of the Letters So I Can't Block Him and You Can't Judge Me If I Should Block u. ---- --Kelly 11:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) WHY DO U HATE ME?! ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 07:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC)